1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for increasing the lift capability of aircraft wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lift of an airplane wing is a function of its forward speed and angle of attack. For each type of wing there is an upper limit to the angle of attack that can be effectively reached, beyond which a stall suddenly occurs with almost total loss of lift. Therefore, in order to accommodate larger and heavier aircraft, it is necessary that progressly higher takeoff and landing velocities be maintained in order to prevent stall of the wing and the loss of lift capability. It would be advantageous, therefore, to increase the lift capability of aircraft wings by more efficiently utilizing the airflow across the top surface of the wing.